


The Nerd Side

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: There’s a monster killing nerds at San Diego Comic-Con where they’ve just released the details of a new show based on the cult Carver Edlund books. Disclaimer: I have never been to Comic-Con so this is entirely bullshit for the sake of fun. There’s also no set season but it is definitely post-S6/7. This fast dissolved into crack!fic and I’m sorry >.<





	The Nerd Side

Sam entered the hotel room with the morning newspaper, dropping it onto the table and you looked up from where you were scrolling through Facebook. “It’s our kind of thing,” he muttered. “Vic was found last night. Dead outside Hall H. Same as the last six comic cons.”

You dragged the paper close. “Single wound to the neck behind the left ear.” Humming, you looked up at the younger Winchester. “So we’ve got a wraith feasting on nerds? I thought they preferred the crazy kind of buffet?”

With a shrug, Sam dropped himself down on the bed opposite Dean, who was scanning the brochure for the convention. “You’re quiet.”

“Have you seen the stars they’ve got here?” Dean murmured, not even bothering to look up. “I can’t believe you scored tickets into this. There’s so many awesome people.” He held the brochure out to Sam. “Look!”

Sam sneered at the booklet. “I’m good, thanks.”

“You don’t wanna meet the pink power ranger?” Dean asked in surprise before looking over at you. “He had the biggest crush -” You giggled as Sam snatched the book away from his brother. “What?”

“We’re not here to nerd out, Dean,” Sam grunted, scanning the map in the brochure. “We need to figure out who this wraith is targeting.” Standing up, you crossed the room, taking the brochure from Sam and sitting next to Dean. “Which is gonna be hard. Wraith like happy hormones saturating their food. And there’s gonna be a lot of happy fans here.”

You shrugged. “We could narrow it down. All of the victims were male, aged between 18 and 30, right?” Dean gave you a funny look and you glared back. “What?”

“I think that’s most of the audience. These sorts of nerds are guys,” Dean informed you.

Scoffing at him, you held out the brochure again. “Actually, you’ll find plenty of women in fandom, mister.” Dean opened his mouth to argue, catching Sam’s eye before thinking better of it, taking the brochure back from you. “We know at least three of the victims went off with a “hot woman” dressed in cosplay. And according to their friends, they were punching.”

Sam chuckled. “So we look for an odd couple?”

Dean pointed at the brochure. “What about the cosplay arena? Chances are, if she’s been in cosplay three out of the six times, then she’s in cosplay this time. Could be how she picks her victims.”

“Is it me,” you murmured, frowning, “or is this sounding very siren-like. Wraiths don’t normally hunt like this.”

“Sirens feed off of sexual energy,” Sam replied, ignoring the way Dean leered over at you, “and these victims were definitely killed by wraith.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve encountered a hybrid,” Dean pointed out. “Remember the werepire?”

You patted his knee. “Sweetie, you’re a dork.” He grinned and Sam rolled his eyes, getting up. “So, we’re going in? I mean, we have the tickets.” Dean pouted. “And I’m sure we can spare time for you to meet Robert Englund. Hey, I think the guy who plays Darth Vader is here too.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I wanna meet Billy Dee Williams. Lando Calrissian, man!”

*****

“Anything?” you asked, finding Dean by a stall of horror-themed merchandise, picking up and inspecting the little figures. “What are you doing?”

“They’ve got David Jaeger action figures!” Dean practically squeaked, holding up the toy excitedly. You blinked at him, unsure whether he was being serious. He cleared his throat and put the toy down. “Haven’t found anything. Where’s Sam?”

Looking around, you shrugged back at him. “I haven’t seen him since he was talking to the giant Pikachu.”

“Some of these costumes are pretty awesome,” Dean gushed, his cheeks red with excitement. “There was a guy in a full on working Dalek. Oh, and I sat on the Iron Throne.” You frowned, tilting your head as he started to babble about toys.

“Dean,” you interrupted. “Did you actually look for anything or did you get caught up being a nerd?”

He scoffed. “I’m not a nerd,” he defended. “Some of this stuff is cool. And I know we’ve got a job to do. I’ve just been… listening.” You shook your head and turned away, leaving Dean to abandon the toy stall and chase to catch up with you through the crowd. “Y/N -”

A loud speaker came on and a giant screen lit up with a video. ‘ _Starting in Hall H in fifteen minutes, the cast of the show “Supernatural” will be answering your questions. Ticket holders only.’_

The look on Dean’s face as you glanced at him was priceless. You shook his sleeve, spotting Sam heading your way. “Dean,” you hissed. “What’s wrong?” Sam caught up, breathless as he grabbed his brother’s shoulder.

“Did you see that?” the younger Winchester panted and Dean nodded like he was in shock.

“What?”

Dean swallowed, seemingly unable to speak and Sam decided to field the question. “Remember when I told you about that prophet, Chuck? And he wrote these books about us -”

“Oh, yeah, the really porny books,” you giggled and Dean scowled, irritated out of his trance. “Wait,” you paused, frowning, “Supernatural. As in… they made a tv show of you guys?” The laughter was almost instant and now both brothers were looking at you with murder in their eyes. “I have _got_ to see who they cast.”

The line for Hall H was long but they were still admitting people. As they got into the queue, Dean spotted a poster and snorted the three overly-masculine men on it. “Dude, they look nothing like us,” he growled and Sam stared at the poster in dismay.

“It’s on season four?” you squeaked, highly amused. “How do I not know about this?”

Sam was already on his phone. “It’s not very popular. Low on the ratings, although it’s climbing up through them. Apparently the CW have been on a binge of lesser-known YA fiction.”

“They consider the Supernatural books young adult?” you whispered, leaning into Dean. “Dude, I read _Route 666_. You had some moves.” Dean chuckled, sliding his hand around your waist, pulling you closer.

“Had?” he challenged.

“Give it a rest,” Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. His phone started to ring and he pulled it from his pocket. “It’s Cas. Hey, man.” He paused listening to the angel as you stared at the poster, recognizing the men from a few things you’d caught on television. You were positive the guy who played Castiel used to be superman. “Yeah, we’re at San Diego Comic Con -”

Cas appeared from nowhere and you squeaked in surprise, looking around. As with most humans, they were oblivious to the angel’s appearance. “What the hell!” Dean hissed. “Cas -”

“Hey, cool Castiel cosplay!” a guy in a similar outfit called, waving. Cas stared at him, narrowing his eyes in that way he did when he didn’t understand something.

“Why is that man dressed like me?” the angel muttered, his eyes following the path to the poster. “What is this?”

“Comic-con,” you explained. “And those Supernatural books got made into a tv show. Which is pretty cool.” Dean was peering at the poster again, pointing at the guy playing Cas.

“Wasn’t he in -”

You nodded. “Superman. I thought so too.” Sam was googling now, scowling at the results. “What?”

“They’ve literally made a show of our lives. Like that weird bizarro world Balthazar sent us to that time.” A shudder crawled up your spine as you remembered that particular adventure. Sam pulled his phone closer, narrowing his eyes. “The guy playing Dean is some Canadian called Stephen Amell.” He held out the picture to you and you snorted - the actor had a moustache and goatee, his blond hair short. The blue steel look he was giving the camera was the only distraction from the glistening of his oiled up, muscled body in the rest of the photo.

Dean stared at the picture in disgust. “Did we read the same books? Where’s _his_ dad-bod?” You giggled and Sam yanked his phone back. “Hey, who plays you?” Sam tapped away a few times.

“Grant Gustin,” Sam mumbled. “I have no idea who that is either. Apparently he was in…” He paused, swallowing and Dean lunged, grabbing his phone. “No!” Dean won the brief tussle, reading the information on the screen with a grin on his face. Sam slunk back, sulking and Dean burst out laughing.

“Dude, he was in Glee. Look at this guy.” He held up the phone and you raised an eyebrow.

“At least he has clothes on.”

The arguing between Sam and Dean continued the entire time you were in the line and you were certain it drew more than a few strange looks. Apparently, their clothes passed for “Winchester cosplay”, a comment from two or three people that almost had Dean reaching for his gun. Castiel remained stoic and confused, literally following along like a lost puppy.

Inside the hall, the crowd took seats and you hovered at the back, intrigued but very aware you had a creature to hunt. “This can’t be a coincidence,” Sam muttered unhappily, his words almost drowned out by applause as the two main actors came on stage. Brandon Routh - the guy who had indeed played Superman - came out third, followed by a dark haired man you vaguely recognized from… everything.

You were sure he’d been in Doctor Who at one point.

He actually looked like Crowley if you squinted. And he was authentically British.

You wished you could remember his name. Dean nudged you, pointing at the same guy. “Is that the dude from… eh, Firefly? Was that that show you tried to get me to watch?”

“I thought you’d enjoy it,” you hissed back. “Space cowboys. What’s better than that?” Dean shrugged and the panel began.

“Hey,” someone whispered but it wasn’t directed at you. Two women were stood the other side of Sam, one of them staring up at him like she’d seen the tallest drink in the driest desert. “Hey!” Her companion spat, poking her friend.

You pressed back against the wall, realizing the brothers were too engrossed in glaring at their television counterparts. Amell was going on about something deeply emotional and the look on Dean’s face was priceless as this random guy laid his turmoil bare.

“Where’s Bradley?” one of the women hissed and the one who had been staring at Sam shrugged. “He’s your brother, Leanne!”

“I know. I figured he was off getting over-excited about those dolls he found,” Sam’s admirer replied. “He was talking to some hot girl in cosplay -” Your eyes went wide and you cleared your throat, stepping around Sam.

“Excuse me, ladies,” you started, “I couldn’t help overhearing your companion was talking to a hot girl in cosplay?” That got Sam and Dean’s attention, although Castiel was still watching the stage and trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

The first woman stared at you like you’d grown an extra head. “And? He might be hideous but my brother isn’t a bad guy. If he can get lucky, good for him.”

You smiled, laughing dryly. “What stall was it?”

“I don’t know,” Leanne replied in exhaustion. “Something with those silly pop funko dolls.” You glanced at Sam, sighing. “Why do you wanna know?”

Sam instantly whipped out his fake I.D. “We’re searching for a serial thief who is targeting… er… specific people -”

“Nerds,” Dean interrupted and Sam rolled his eyes. “She’s targeting male nerds and seducing them before robbing them.” The two women looked horrified and Leanne scrambled to remember something about the stall. “Anything you can think of -”

“Pop Funko Forum,” she remembered. “The sign had a llama on it.”

*****

“That is _not_ a wraith!” you screeched as the creature tackled Sam into a mass of cardboard boxes.

Finding the missing Bradley had been easy - he was making out with an extremely hot girl in the loading bay adjacent to the one of the vendor areas. She was absolutely out of his league and when the four of them confronted her, she changed into what looked like a siren but at the proportional strength of The Hulk.

Dean was out cold, stretched out across the floor and the victim was nowhere to be seen. Castiel was attempting to stab the thing with his angel blade but it was faster than even he could keep up with. You had been trying to hit it with your gun but your shots kept going wide.

“Castiel!” you screamed. “Hold it still.”

“I’m trying!” the angel roared back as Sam dragged himself out from the cardboard boxes, bleeding from the thigh. There was a huge tear in his pants and he limped back toward the fight before you could stop him.

Cas got the upper hand as you fired off another shot, catching the creature in the shoulder. The angel swept his blade upwards and the thing exploded in a burst of dust and light, sending him flying backward.

Panting heavily, you rushed over to Dean, rolling him over as he groaned and started to come to. “Dean?”

“I’m okay. Just…” He clutched his head. “Damn, how far did that thing throw me?”

“About twenty feet,” you mumbled, helping him to his feet. “Don’t worry, I didn’t go near it. I’m not stupid like you.” Dean chuckled, leaning heavily on your shoulders as he turned to check on Sam. “Cas, can you heal that?” you asked and the angel nodded, brushing himself down and attending to Sam.

“I’d prefer you be smart,” Dean muttered, pressing his lips to your temple. “What the hell was that thing?”

“Half-wraith, half-siren? It clearly wanted to ride Bradley like a champion stud.” Dean shuddered and you smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He snorted, making you laugh at his indignation. “How about we go explore now the thing is dead?”

Sam nodded, smiling. “Sounds good. I saw some great artists I wanted to check out.”

Dean shrugged, appearing nonchalant but you knew inside, he was hankering to get back to that toy stall. You took his hand, squeezing it and lifting it to kiss his knuckles. “Come on,” you whispered, drawing him back toward the fire exit Sam had kicked open. “Let’s go check out some stalls.”

*****

“I don’t want to watch it,” Dean muttered, scowling at the DVD boxset of _Supernatural Season One_ you’d found on a stall for ten bucks. “I don’t want to see a portrayal of myself with no shirt on.” The cover glared up at him from the bed. “The cover looks like softcore porn.”

You giggled, swiping the boxset and tucking it away in your bag. “Well, it wouldn’t be weird for me. You said the books were pretty true to what happened - maybe the show won’t be so bad.” Dean pulled a face and you crawled across the bed on your knees. “How about I show you some real softcore porn?”

He hummed in approval, sliding his arms around your waist. “PG-13?”

“Rated M for _Mature_ ,” you purred back, falling into a deep kiss that only broke when Dean tugged your shirt up over your head. “Unless you’re looking for full frontal nudity.”

Dean chuckled, unhooking your bra and groaning as your breasts were exposed for a brief second before his hands were on them. “Baby, I am _always_ looking for full frontal nudity with you.” He lowered his head, catching one stiff nipple in his mouth. “How about you get your pants off and I’ll show you -”

“Hey,” you cut him off, placing a finger on his lips, “no spoilers.”

“You’re hilarious,” Dean growled, “now take your pants off.” You grinned and unbuttoned your jeans, standing up to slide them down your legs. Lowering yourself, you sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. “Panties?”

“You first,” you giggled.

“I’m not wearing any panties,” Dean smirked back, cupping your face and kissing you hard until you fell back on the bed. “And I know what you’re after.”

“What am I after?” you asked, batting your eyelashes innocently at him.

A guttural sound rumbled in his chest and he covered your body with his own. “You want my cock in your mouth.” Arching your back, you whined and pouted at him, earning yourself another rumble and any burgeoning protest on your lips died as Dean pressed his denim-covered erection against your core. Your panties were soaked through and he hook his fingers in either side, dragging them down your thighs as he backed off of the bed and stood at the foot.

The thin cotton thong hung from his fingers like a prize. Dean tossed them to the side, leering at you.

“Open your legs, sweetheart,” he commanded, tilting his head a little and palming the bulge in his pants, “show me that pretty little pussy.” You bit your bottom lip between your teeth as his words inspired a rush of wetness between your thighs and you allowed them to fall open, exposing your cunt to his hungry gaze. “That’s what I want,” Dean informed you, unbuckling his belt.

His cock was swollen and leaking when it sprung free into his hand and Dean kept his eyes on you as he stroked himself.

“Touch your cunt, baby girl. Wanna see your fingers buried.”

You groaned and let your hand fall between your legs, propping yourself up on one elbow so you could watch him touch himself. “I think we progressed to hardcore,” you whispered, gasping as you buried your fingers inside your slick pussy. Dean groaned as he watched you, keeping his gaze between your legs as his hand worked faster over his length.

“Cum for me once,” he requested, “and I’ll let you have this.”

“Where?” you teased, smiling and earning yourself a growl. “Do I get to pick?” Dean shook his head.

“I know where I wanna cum,” he informed you, pushing his pants down and stepping out of them. “Gonna fuck all the thoughts of that Amell guy outta your head.” You gasped, clenching around your own fingers. “You think that _Dean’s_ got anywhere near the talent I have?”

With one hand, Dean stripped his shirt and you licked your lips, eyeing him hungrily. “I think I prefer the view here,” you whimpered, spreading your legs further as your orgasm built to a peak. “How do you wanna fuck me, Dean? Like this?”

God, you were so close and Dean was practically fucking his own hand, panting heavily. You rolled onto your belly, thrusting your fingers back inside your pussy with your ass in the air and the sound Dean made was less human, more animal.

“Or like this?” you asked, rolling your hips.

A second later the bed dipped and your hand was tugged away from your cunt. “I changed my mind,” Dean grunted, “wanna feel you cum on my dick.”

One thrust and he was inside you, filling you to the point you forgot how to scream, tightening instantly around him and Dean groaned, clinging to your hips as you came on his cock. The overwhelming pressure was given a moment of reprieve while he stayed still but Dean couldn’t keep his cool for long.

You were lost in a sea of pleasure as he started to fuck you into the bed, making the springs squeak as he slammed into you over and over. His release came fast and hard, filling your belly with warmth and Dean almost instantly rolled off, collapsing to the side.

Lifting yourself on your elbows, you watched him laying on his back, sweating and panting. “You were really pent up,” you muttered, feeling your own skin heat with the pleasant afterglow of sex. Dean chuckled, not opening his eyes.

“Give me thirty minutes, I’ll give you a proper round,” he exhaled and you smiled, nestling into the space beside him, not caring you were diagonal across the bed or that Dean’s cum was rapidly congealing on your thighs. You’d suggest a show after a nap - he could never turn you down.

“You know,” you yawned, patting his chest, “you really are a nerd. I know you enjoyed the convention.”

Dean grinned, cracking one eye open to look at you. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

Your smile widened and you lay your head on his chest, listening to his heart thump into a steady slow rhythm. “Not even your nerd side.”


End file.
